A Lovers Tale
by karen147145
Summary: A NEW STORY. well, its two of my stories merged together. Takes place a few months after the episode Wasteland. J/L J/A?
1. Chapter 1

Discliamer: I don't own Mutant X Blah Blah Blah. Even though I SO wish I did.

A/N: Ok i wrote this story ages ago (A Lovers Tale) and stopped, but i decided to do it again. But this time i'm merging it with another story of Mine called Alicia's World. Dont worry everything will be revealed in time lol

**Chapter 1** A Lovers Tale

A Time for love will come for everyone whether or not you will accept it, is a different matter. Love is what makes life, well life. Without it there wouldn't be a world, their wouldnt be people, they wouldn't be where they are right now.

True love will show its self to everyone at one time, or another. But will you embrace it and share your love, your life with them or will you turn your back on it, and run.

But will they choose love over what they think is right, what is best for everyone.

Opposites do attract, its true.

But will temptation be too much for them…for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own

AN: I'm looking for someone to maybe beta read my work before i post it. And also maybe give me suggestions and ideas on what can happen with the story. If you would like to maybe beta read it, then feel free to email me or review and ill get abck to you asap. And if anyone has any ideas or suggestions on this story, once again feel free to review.

Chapter 2

Alicia walked out of the doctor's surgery after realising her periods she had missed a few periods. She at first thought that it was the stress of rebuilding ZDT from scratch, as she had alot of work to do, to get everything running properly and to the way she wanted it. She also had to hire new staff to make up for some of the old employes that she had to fire. But it wasn't stress related why she had missed her periods, the doctor had just confirmed that she was pregnant.

Alicia knew she had gained a bit of weight but she never had guessed that she was pregnant. She didn't know whether to be happy or pissed, she always wanted to have children, but she always thought she would settle down to have them, and then still wait a few years.

She wondered how she could have gotten pregnant, since she was on the pill and was sure she couldn't get pregnant, then again, Jesse was a mutant maybe things were different for them. Maybe they had super sperm.

Alicia didn't know whether or not if she should call Jesse to tell him the news, after all she was carrying his child inside her.

She decided at the moment not to, because she didn't want to make things complicated even though things were at the moment, and were about to get a lot worse. She also knew about that woman at the bar and she saw the look on his face when he saw her there. He loved her. And she made him, make her a promise.  
"Next time a woman comes along that fits into your life, promise me something. Don't let her go." ((From episode Wasteland))  
And she knew Jesse, would never stop trying, and would never break that promise, and he would get his girl. And have the life he wanted with her.

She also didn't want to worry him after all she knew he would have a lot to deal with, being a mutant and all. That and this was a problem she could deal with. Alicia knew she was strong enough to do this on her own. And she didn't need Jesse, or any other guy, to help her.

She held the picture in her hand and starred at it. She then placed a hand on her stomach. It was just her and the baby now. She could deal with this; she had to for everyone's sake.

Maybe one day, she'll let someone help her, maybe one day she'll tell him, so he can help, after all the baby is part mutant and will probably need help with any powers he or she will develop.

But at the current moment in time.

Jesse could never find out, not now, not until she was ready to tell him.

((2 days later))

Alicia went to her desk and picked up her phone and started dialling Jesse's number. She knew he would want to know about this. And would want to be involved in the child's life. But she didn't know if she wanted him to be involved with the baby or not. After all, he did hurt her all those years ago.

Alicia realised that she has to eventually tell Jesse about the baby, after all every parent has a right to know they have a child, and has the right to be apart of that child's life.

She put down the phone before she finished dialling the last number and burst out in tears she had no idea what she was going to do. But she knew one thing and that was that she was keeping the baby no matter what.

(MXMXMXMXMXMX)

Jesse earlier that day laid on his bed thinking about Alicia and the fact they had made love _She's still as incredible as she always was, and still as beautiful _he thought to himself. Jesse knew that if things were different and he hadn't had run away all those years ago, Alicia and him would still be together and would probably have a few kids and the whole white picket fence dream, and everything would be perfect. Although, maybe he would still be hiding who, or what he was from her. He wondered to himself if he was ever going to reveal to her the fact that he was a mutant, and that he has this powers. Jesse smiles sadly to himself and realises that he probably wouldnt ever have told her. But now things are different.

Jesse also knew that if he didn't love Lexa like he did, then maybe he would try to work things out between Alicia and himself. And give them another shot, since she finally knew his secret. And accepted him. But he knew that it couldn't happen, not now. He loved Lexa and he knew a part of her loved him too. All he had to do now, was get Lexa to admit she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Still don't own**

**A/N!! Okay guys, if you want any more of this fanfic, then your going to have to review or just leave a comment saying that your reading the story. Becuase i have no idea if you guys actually like this story or if its any good. Because for all i know, i might be wasting my time. So PLEASE if you are reading this, just hit the review button, and say 'i'm reading this story' or whatever you want. But please someone, let me know if anyone is actually reading this fanfic.****Chapter 2****  
**  
Temptation, it's there, in front of us all, just calling to us, telling us to give in, and get what you want.

But when it comes to love it all changes, people change things change, and that can be scary. Especially when you've been alone never having to depend on anyone but yourself, never being let down. Unit one person comes along, and changes everything you know, everything you've ever wanted.

Sitting next to him, being close to him, is like a drug, you just can't let go, you want more. You want to feel him touch you, kiss you, make love to you. But you let your control have the power, to stop you from having what you want, what you need.

Being close to someone and letting them in emotionally and physically, it's hard. Never knowing what you're going to get, or what's going to happen. You stop yourself from being close to someone to stop yourself from being hurt, to stop your heart from breaking. But when you see it, that look, when you know what he feels, without him speaking any words, you know it's just you holding back. Stopping you from having something great.  
And you know now, what he feels, and who he is, you know the type of guy he is, he cares, he feels, he loves, and he wants you. Just like you want him.  
He see's you, like no one else has, he keeps on breaking down those walls that were there protect you, or so you thought, Not wanting to get hurt, you fight, fight back for control, trying not to give in.

But sooner or later, everything just stops. You stop. You look and see. You realise that sometimes, you have to take a risk. Whether it be good, or bad. To get what you want, to give something a try. Because you just want it, you need it. So you let go of the doubts, and you walk forward, with a slight smile on your face and sit next to him. And you slowly lean into him. Letting him know you are there, and wanting to give it a go.

"Hey Jess"

((MX))

Jesse, sat on the computer working on updating Sanctuary's system felt someone sit next to him, and leant into him slightly and smiled slightly to himself when he realised it was indeed Lexa.

"Hey Jess"

"Hey Lexa, you alright?"

"Yeah I am thanks; actually I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Really? What is it Lexa? Is everything alright?" Jesse asked concerned, he never knew where he was with her. When he thought something changed between them, she would do something to completely change his mind.

"I'm fine Jesse. Seriously I am. But its...us I wanted to talk to you about"

Jesse froze for a moment and tense up, he worried for a moment but let it pass, because now, maybe he would finally know where he stood with her.

"What about it Lexa. I thought there wasn't an us to talk about, you've made damn sure of that"

"Jesse, please. I just wanted to tell you...that I'm ready. Ready to give this, us, a go."

Jesse perked up for a moment and smiled and looked at her to see if she was serious, and he saw that she was.

"What's made you want this, now Lex.? What's changed?"

Lexa hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Everything. I just, thought that since it's what you wanted you be all for us giving it a go. Just I've been, trying not to get emotionally attached to anyone, and not letting my guard down to anyone. But somehow, you've managed to break down my barriers that I've had up, I don't know how, but you have. And when I found out about Alicia, I got jealous, and I felt like I had to do something about it, but instead of coming to tell you, about how I felt. I put my guard back up. But that was wrong of me to do, I should let you love me Jesse, not push you away. I know that now. I also know, I should give something a go, if you defitnally know both of the people involved feel the same way about each other. That and someone's got to make the first move"

Lexa smiled at the last part but looked down she had just opened herself up completely to him, and she had no idea how he was going to respond.

Jesse was just surprised. He wasn't expecting to hear that from her, not yet or if ever. She always had a way of making his heart go crazy.

Jesse looked directly at Lexa, making sure they were starring each other directly in the eye, and he smiled. He then walked over and kissed her. Lexa was surprised at first but then she let herself fall into the kiss and responded to it making it deeper. Soon they were both engrossed into this passionate kiss until they had to break apart for air.

Both of them looked back into each other's eyes but said nothing but both of them smiled at each other, like words were spoken to each other by this look and the smile, but none were said.


End file.
